The Omega Corp
by Mordor10
Summary: As Ashley tries to come to terms with her experience at Blackwood Mountain, she ends up uncovering a conspiracy that changes everything she knew about that night. Set after "They All Live" ending
1. The First Meeting

"I know you're scared, but it's very important you don't tell anyone about what you saw on the mountain Ashley"

Ashley nodded her head. It had been 2 hours after she and her friends had been rescued by the mountain rangers. 2 hours when they escaped that nightmare. After being checked by doctors and nurses, this man came dressed in a suit and said he needed to talk to her. Ashley didn't want to talk to people. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to forget about the Wendigo's, she wanted to forget about the death traps, she wanted to forget the fact that Josh had dressed up as a killer and forced Chris to shoot himself for a prank. Poor Chris. Ashley wanted to see him. She had to see him. To tell him she loves him. To kiss him. To hold him close and never let go. But this stranger was stopping her. This man seemed to know a lot about the Wendigo's and described them as an "Asset".

The man said he was from "the Omega Corp", which Ashley had never heard of. He said that the cooperation had lost a lot of money due to the attack on Blackwood Mountain and that the company wanted to stop any information from leaking out. He presented her a 5 page document and asked her to sign the last page. Ashley didn't bother to read it. She was too exhausted to care. The man shook her hand and wished her a speedy recovery. He left and Ashley sunk into her bed. There was something strange about that man. The way he called those monsters "Assets". Why did he care so much about what happened at the lodge? Ashley's mind raced trying to find possible answers for these questions but sleep began to overwhelm her and her mind went blank.

Ashley woke up 4 hours alter to the sound of Emily screaming at Matt.

"You piece of shit! You left me to die!"

"Emily, please just listen..."

"No, you listen!" I could have died! You left me Meat-for-brains!"

Ashley heard Matt mutter something under his mouth.

"What did you just say!?" screeched Emily

"I said you're a two-faced slut who thinks she's better than everyone else when really you're just an ugly bitch who everyone hates!" shouted Matt.

Ashley gasped. Matt had finally snapped.

"Excuse me?! Who do you think you are, talking to _me_ like that?!"

"Shut up Emily! I swear to god, I wish Mike had shot you!

"You take that back!"

Emily ran at Matt and scratched at his face. Matt tried to shake her off. Emily punched him in the face and Matt clutched his nose. It was bleeding.

"Not so tough now are you! Getting beat up by a girl! Poor, little Matt, did I hurt you?! she sneered putting on a fake baby voice.

She smiled and noticed in the corner of her eye, Ashley peeking at the fight.

"Get out here Ashley, I have something to say to you." Emily said.

Ashley emerged from her room and looked at Matt heading to his room, trying not to bring any attention to himself

"Does you face hurt from where I slapped you? Highlight of my night!" said Emily smugly

"I said I'm sorry Em, I really am." replied Ashley.

"Typical Ashley ,trying to squirm out of a fight as always" sneered Emily, her voice dripping with spite.

As Ashley scrambled for a comeback, Sam emerged from her room. She looked bad. Her face was covered in stitches and her usual sparkle in her eyes had gone. Sam glanced at Emily giving her a dirty look before she turned to Ashley.

"Ash, there's someone here to see you" said Sam. There was no emotion in her voice. It was like the Sam, Ashley had known was gone.

Ashley turned to see Chris. He had come for her. Ashley smiled. As Chris was about to say something ,Ashley ran and hugged him. They didn't need to talk. They jsut needed to be with each other.


	2. The Hunt begins

**2 MONTH LATER**

Ashley was in her apartment staring at her computer screen. She glanced at the word count. 21 words. Ashley groaned. Writer's block is the worst. Before the accident on Blackwood mountain, Ashley would write everyday. She would normally write fantasy or romance books but never finished writing them. A new idea would pop in her mind and she would abandon the last project. The Doctors had said that they should do what they normally did in order to ease into society again. So Matt carried on playing Football, Ashley continued writing and Sam took a job at a dog shelter. When Ashley and Sam met up for Coffee, Sam's eyes lit up whenever discussing her job, she loved it. Jessica was still in hospital, her condition had worsened apparently according to Mike who visited her everyday. Ashley hadn't seen much of Mike. It was tough for Mike at the moment. Sam had told Ashley that Emily was planning to sue Mike for attempted murder and her father had poured thousands into the case against Mike. There was no court date yet but Sam had told Ashley that Mike had broken down in tears last week. Ashley was never particularly close to Mike but it still hurt her to know he was so upset. Ashley didn't know what Emily was doing and she didn't want to know. No one was speaking to Emily. Matt had dumped her finally and Chris had told Ashley that Emily had been sending texts to him asking him to tell the others that she's sorry. Chris wasn't going to do that though. He had began to grow a fierce hatred of Emily from the second she slapped Ashley and the fight the two had at the hospital had not made things any better.

Ashley was visiting Chris nearly everyday. They went on dates, typical girlfriend and boyfriend stuff and Ashley loved it. There was no news on Josh though. It's presumed that Hannah killed him but there's the question of why Hannah didn't kill Josh. Did she recognise him? Ashley didn't want to think about it. She heard that the rangers are planning to investigate the mines in a few weeks. Ashley shivered at the thought of the mines. Ashley looked at her computer screen. Ashley had read online that going for a jog stopped writer's block. So Ashley closed her computer and went for a run. Ashley entered Moore park and looked at her phone. A message from Emily. Ashley paused and considered opening the message. She shook her head. She didn't want to know what that bitch had to say. Ashley started jogging. It was a cold day and Ashley wished she had put something warmer on. As she jogged she stopped dead. On a bench was that man who visited her at the hospital. The Omega Corp man. Was he following her? Why her?

Ashley panicked and backed away. She caught the man look at her and smirk before looking at her phone. He pulled out a handgun. Ashley's mind began to race. Was he going to kill her? Ashley wanted to cry. The man stood up and looked at her. He began calmly walking over to her, gun in hand. Ashley gasped and began running. The man raced after her. Ashley ran down the park path pushing people out of the way, trying to get some distance between her and the man. She went off the path and into the the trees. It was foggy and Ashley found it hard to see what was in front of her.

"Ashley!" shouted the man

Ashley looked around for him. The fog was obscuring her vision.

"Where are you?!" shouted the man, annoyance apparent in his voice.

Ashley could make out the outline of the man. He was getting closer.

"The corporation has told me that it's in their best interest that you be eliminated."

Ashley tried to get a hold of herself. Why her? What did she do? Ashley grabbed a rock threw it into a bush, east of her position. The bush rustled and the man laughed.

"Found you!" he sneered.

The man approached the bush and suddenly cursed.

"Where are you!" he screamed.

He began shooting widely. A bullet whizzed past Ashley causing her to scream loudly. The man chuckled.

"Oh Ashley, poor little Ashley" said the man.

Ashley spotted a fallen log and managed to squeeze into it. It was rotting and full of moss. Centipedes began crawling all over her. Ashley had to resit the urge to scream.

"You know, we put bets on who would die. We didn't expect any of your friends would live. We thought it came down to luck that all 8 of you escaped. Oh sorry, 7 of you. Do you want to know what happened to Joshua? I'm sure you do. At the moment Josh is sitting in a cage being fed meat. We found him Ashley. He had become one of those creatures."

The man was right in front of the log. Ashley held her hand to her mouth to stop any noise coming out.

"We helped Josh with his prank Ashley. Our own Dr. Hill manipulated the boy into pulling out the prank. It was easy. Josh had problems, Ashley and it was easy to turn him against his friends. He was ours, to do with as we please."

The man turned to the log. A centipede crawled on Ashley's face and was facing her nose. It was going to go in there. Ashley couldn't do it any more. She brushed the centipede off and the man heard the commotion. He pulled her out the log as Ashley screamed.

"Let go of me! Let go!" cried Ashley, tears streaming down her face. She grabbed a rock and slammed into the man's knees. He screamed and Ashley ran. She turned and saw the man racing after her. The man laughed and tackled her into the ground. Ashley tried to crawl away but the man put his boot on her preventing her form moving. He loaded his gun and pointed it at Ashley's head.

"No! Please don't!" shouted Ashley.

"Josh lured you all there for a reunion but there is a reason that you were all sent to the lodge. You and your friends missed something on that mountain that night. It was right under your noises but you never figured it out. There is a secret on Blackwood mountain Ashley. Shame you'll never find out what it is"

Ashley felt the gun press against her head. Ashley cried.

"I don't wanna die! Oh god no!" screamed Ashley

Ashley closed her eyes. A gunshot rang out. Ashley screamed. She opened her eyes. She wasn't dead. She turned and saw the man. He was dead, his brain splattered on the floor. In front of the body was a woman. She was dressed in black and holding a hand gun. Ashley stood up, unsure if she should run or thank the mysterious woman.

"My name is Riley Clark and it is very important that you come with me right now Ashley"

 **So what do you guys think. This is my first fan fiction and I hope people are enjoying this. I'll update regularly. Please Review Guys. I love Until Dawn and I thought it would be fun to write a fanfiction. I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you are enjoying reading this.**


	3. The Mission

The woman, Riley Clark led Ashley to a black SUV and Ashley climbed into the back seat.

"I know you're scared Ashley but you need to listen to me" said Riley

Ashley looked up. She looked out of the window looking for any other attackers. Ashley had just been through one nightmare she didn't want to go through another terrible experience.

"That man tried to kill me. Why?" asked Ashley.

Riley started the car and began to drive out of the city.

"His corporation thought you were going to tell people about the Wendigo's. They couldn't let that happen."

"But why? Why do they care so much about those things?!" said Ashley as she sunk into her chair. She didn't like how this conversation was going.

"We don't know. All we know that the Omega Corporation has been monitoring the Wendigo's that night.

"What!?" shouted Ashley, her voice rising. "They were there that night and didn't think to help us?!"

The car was stuck in traffic. Riley groaned impatiently. She glanced behind her before glancing at her phone.

"The Omega Corp had a reason for making you guys go to the mountain. They obviously wanted you dead. We know they tricked Josh."

The car began to move as the traffic cleared up.

"He told me that Josh is one of those… monsters" said Ashley, her voice cracking. Tell me that's not true".

Riley sighed. She brushed her blonde hair out of her face.

"It's true, Ashley. I'm sorry" she said, pity apparent in her voice.

"Oh god Josh! No, this is insane, this can't be happening!" sobbed Ashley.

"Ashley!" shouted Riley firmly.

Ashley jumped at the sound of her name. Riley glared at her.

"Calm down OK. This is stressful enough as it is without you crying all day!" snapped Riley.

Ashley sniffed and wiped her nose with her sleeve. The SUV began driving down an alley until it reached a garage. Riley left the car.

"Stay here" she ordered.

Ashley watched Riley knock on the garage door 3 times. The garage door opened. Riley returned to the car and drove into the garage.

"Where are we going?" asked Ashley growing increasingly panicked as the two left the car. The door shut itself.

"To see your friends" replied Riley.

Riley entered a room and Ashley followed. Ashley's heart raced. In the room looking exhausted were Chris, Mike, Sam and Emily.

"Oh god Ash, thank god you're ok!" cried Sam who had a bloody cut over her eye. She hugged Ashley.

"What happened to you, Ashley? Asked Chris as they embraced.

"Oh god, it was awful Chris, this man attacked me and I almost died but Riley saved Me." explained Ashley. "What happened to your head Sam?"

"One of those bastards attacked me in my apartment. Looks like Riley has a habit of saving people." said Sam glancing at Riley.

Ashley looked around.

"Where's Matt and Jess" asked Ashley expecting the worst possible answer.

"Jess is in too poor a condition to come with us so she's at the hospital under protection." Replied Riley, eyeing Mike.

"I should be with her" said Mike.

"You're useful to us Mike. It's important you stay with us. Jessica will be safe."

"I promised I'd visit her every day. I promised!" shouted Mike.

"Cool it Mike. She said Jess is going to be fine" said Sam grabbing his Arm.

Mike sat down on a chair giving Riley a dirty look.

"And what about Matt?" asked Ashley.

"Dead. We were too late to save him. They killed him." Replied Riley bluntly.

Ashley turned and saw Emily. Her face was pale like she saw a ghost. Tears began to trickle down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, but I promise you the rest of you will be safe. But we need your help."

"No" said Emily

"Excuse me?" replied Riley.

"I said no. I don't want any more adventures or anything like that. I'm fed up of this bullshit!" she shouted.

Emily paced across the room.

"I understand you're upset about Matt, Emily".

"Trust me I'm not" said Emily, her voice cracking under the stress.

She went to leave. Riley stopped her before her hand reached the door handle. Emily looked up at her and suddenly started crying.

"It's just that I was such a bitch to him. I was terrible to him. Oh god, why was I so horrible to Matt? I loved him." Emily carried on sobbing. Sam hugged her.

"Em , I'm so sorry. Sam said comforting her friend.

Emily continued sobbing as Riley turned on a projector. The image beamed on to the wall. It showed a map of Blackwood Mountain. The lodge and sanatorium were nothing but rubble but the map wasn't focusing on those. It was focusing on the cabin. Riley pointed at it.

"The five of you are here today because you know about the Wendigo's. You know how to fight them. You know how to beat them. Aerial scans have picked up a huge radiation spike underneath the cabin."

"The cabin me and Jess stayed" said Mike

"Yes. The Omega Corp flew in several helicopters onto Blackwood Mountain, the week before you encountered the wendigo's. The Helicopters contained supplies, personal and this."

Riley pressed a button and the projector showed a grey, metallic box with red lights shining out of it.

"What is that?" asked Chris

"The Detritus. We don't know what it does but we believe that they have stored it on the mountain, under the cabin. We need to find out what it does and what the omega corporation are planning.

"But why do you need us?" asked Ashley who was getting invested in what was going on.

"There are still Wendigo's out there. Including Josh. You fought them; you can help us deal with them."

"Wait, what are do you mean when you mention Josh" asked Sam, her voice rising.

Ashley knew how close the two were. This was going to hurt Sam.

"Josh… turned into one of the Wendigo. I'm sorry Sam; I understand how close you were."

"Can we help him?" asked Sam. It was clear that Sam was trying to hide her feeling for Josh.

"I don't know. But I promise you that if you help us find the Detritus then we will do our best to help Josh." said Riley.

"So what do you say? Will you help us?"


	4. The Trap

It was certainly strange being back on Blackwood Mountain thought Ashley. As the group began their trek to the cabin, Ashley was constantly watching her back, expecting something terrible to grab her. At least she had Chris with her.

"You okay Ash" he asked.

"Yeah. It's just I never thought I would have to come back here Chris." said Ashley.

"I know how you feel. At least the ride here was smooth"

He looked at Ashley before hugging her.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Ashley. You are going to be fine." He said comforting Ashley

Chris pulled out his gun

"And with this thing, no one is gonna mess with me" he said waving the shotgun around.

Riley turned to Chris

"Watch you don't blow off someone's head waving that thing around" she said

Chris blushed and quietly put the gun down.

The group carried on walking before they eventually reached the cabin. Riley looked on the floor.

"Tire tracks. They've been here." She said.

Riley looked around, scanning for potential threats.

"Is everything ok?" asked Sam who was shaking from the cold.

Riley hesitated for a minute before finally speaking.

"Yes, we might as well go in now. See what we can find."

Riley opened the door and entered with the others following close behind. Riley closed the door and glanced out of the window.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" asked Emily.

"Somewhere where they could hide the detritus" said Riley who examining the fireplace.

Ashley started wondering around the cabin and walked into the Bathroom. It was rather clean and looked like it had been used recently.

Ashley heard a noise and turned around. Emily was standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" asked Ashley trying to sound all tough.

"I… I just want to say I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you Ash." Emily said.

Emily took a deep breath and looked at Ashley.

"I don't like being so horrible Ash. Believe it or not, but I'm not as confident as I look. I'm not the prettiest girl, I'm not the smartest. So I act like a bitch to make it seem like I am a confident person."

As much as Ashley didn't like Emily, she felt pity for the girl.

"And with this shit with Matt, I never got the chance to apologise to him. I was too busy acting like a bitch. I don't want to lose any more friends."

"Emily…" Ashley said trying to come up with something comforting to say.

"I'm sorry ok, for being so horrible to you Ashley" said Emily before she hugged her.

Ashley patted Emily on the back.

"I just want all this to be over" said Emily.

"Same here Em" replied Ashley.

Emily left the hug and rubbed her nose.

"I… better help Mike" she said before leaving.

Ashley didn't know what to say. Poor Emily she thought. She had no idea what that girl was going through. Ashley sighed, her mind racing. She put her back on to the wall. As Ashley thought about what Emily was going through, the wall suddenly started rumbling.

Ashley screamed before gathering herself. Riley ran coming in with Mike.

"What did you do?" shouted Riley, trying to be heard over the rumbling.

"I just rested on the wall" explained Ashley.

The wall was suddenly splitting in half. The wall opened up revealing a lit hallway. The hallway was clean and sterile with a brown door at the end of the corridor.

"Where do think it goes?" asked Mike.

Riley looked down the corridor before turning to Mike

"Get the others! Now!" she shouted.

Mike ran out as Ashley looked at Riley

"Are we going down there?

Sam, Chris and Emily arrived with Mike

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Sam

"You're friend just found a secret passage" said Riley

Ashley smiled. She hadn't expected to contribute this much already. Riley passed a pistol to Ashley. She turned to the others.

"Weapons out, Guys" she said before leading the group down the corridor.

The corridor was rather long and Ashely was constantly watching her back to make sure nothing was running down the corridor after them.

Riley approached the brown door and put her ear to it listening in. Suddenly her eyes widened in fear and she turned to the others.

"We need to leave right now!" she screamed, pale as a ghost

Ashley turned and suddenly saw that the wall had closed trapping the group.

"Shit, we're trapped" cried Ashley.

Suddenly several men dressed in black appeared from the brown door clutching Machine guns.

One of the men stepped out and turned to the others.

"Remember, the initiates must be kept alive" he said menacingly.

He turned to Riley and shot her in the head.

Ashley screamed

"Riley! Oh god no!" she screamed as the men pointed their guns at her.

Chris pulled out his shotgun and shot one of the men. The man fell to the floor before casually getting up. The man then grabbed Chris and punched him unconscious. Sam and Mike talked the man to the floor before two armed men grabbed Sam and Mike and dragged them off. Ashley ran.

She was crying. She didn't want to die. Not now. Not here. A man tackled her to the ground and began pulling her way.

"No! Please stop!" she cried, trying to get away in vain.

The man who tackled Ashley grabbed her hair and smashed her head to the ground. Ashley's vison blurred. The lights seemed to go out and the dark engulfed her.


	5. the Revelation

Ashley woke up slowly. She put her hand to her head and felt blood. As her eyes focused, she realised she was in a small room, tied to a chair. A camera was in front of her. Ashley tried to get out of the chair but she was tied to it and the chain dug into her wrists as she tried to wiggle out of the chair. The room was clean and sterile. As Ashley carried on attempting to get out, a door opened on her left and a man in a black suit entered. He looked at Ashley and frowned before checking a notebook he was holding. He looked at Ashley and he sneered.

You've caused us a lot of trouble" he said with a British accent.

"Why are you doing this to us?" asked Ashley. She just wanted Answers now. She had been through too much. She just wanted closure at least before she died.

"You really want to know?" asked the man. "Hmmm…"

Ashley fumbled around her restraints she felt the chains loosen slightly. She had to keep the man talking while she freed herself.

"I guess I owe it to you before I kill you" sighed the man. He swept his hair out his eyes and turned to Ashley.

"Those Creatures that you encountered where not some sort of Curse as that old man lead you to believe. They are experiments from the Detritus."

"But what does the Detritus do though?"

"It creates creatures that are designed from the Detritus interface via various animal DNA. The Wendigo's were the first creation from the detritus. The miners, the sanatorium were nothing more than covers in case someone was snooping around."

"But what about Hannah? She ate Beth; she turned into one of those things." asked Ashley. The chains were getting looser.

"When a creature is made with the detritus it also releases a serum that manipulates Human DNA to become like the creature that was produced. We had never had an opportunity to test the serum before so when Hannah and Beth fell, we simply found Hannah and injected the serum. It worked over 30 days and of course we tricked the poor girl that she had eaten Beth to match our cover for cannibalism. We removed all reference of us from her diary until it was just pure nonsense."

The man's lack of emotion for the pain that he had caused made Ashley's stomach curl.

"And when Hannah recognised Joshua and took him away we simply injected him and he became one of the creatures. He's currently in our R and D department as we speak."

"You fucking Monsters!" cried Ashley.

The Man backhanded her. Ashley groaned.

"I won't accept any insults from the likes of you. We all certainly enjoyed watching you suffer. We were almost certain you'd follow Jessica's voice. Shame you didn't" he sneered.

"I remembered the Wendigo can mimic voices. It was in the man's book, he had fought them for years" spat Ashley.

"Lies. That man was nothing more than a squatter who was found living in the sanatorium. Unfortunately he had found some of our notes on the Wendigo's and fought back. Thankfully your idiot boyfriend got him killed."

"Don't talk about Chris like that! It wasn't his fault!" screamed Ashley.

"The only casualty of the night…" said the man.

"Why do you want us dead?" asked Ashley, gathering her composure.

"You were sent to the lodge as food for the Wendigo's, you see, they like to hunt. But when Sam and Mike blew up the Lodge wiping out the Wendigo's it was a matter of revenge. We kept you alive at first to ensure no word got out about the creatures and then we decided to kill you. We got Matt first and then went after you before that bitch; Riley from the Crest Corp arrived and saved you."

Ashley's restraints were nearly off. She was trying not to cry. She looked at the Man with utter hate and spite.

"I just have one more question before you kill me. Why are you doing these things with the Detritus?"

"We are not nice people Ashley. We want to watch the world burn. Our plan is to create a creature with the detritus so deadly that it could wipe out cities in an instant. We would know how to stop it and we would blackmail the various governments for control of various countries in exchange of protection from the creature. Once we have the power to dominate the world we would kill the creature and wage war on the countries that oppose us. We will be victorious. The Wendigo's were vicious creatures; could you imagine a creature like that but the size of a skyscraper?"

"You're sick!"

"Silence!" The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ashley's head. " I'm going to count to five and then I shoot"

1…

The chains were nearly off!

2…

Come on Ashley, you can do it!

3…

Think of Chris. Think of Sam and Mike and Jess, or Emily. Think of Josh.

4…

The chains fell off. Ashley tackled the man to the floor and grabbed the gun. The man pushed her over and grabbed the gun trying to snatch it off her.

"Let go of me you bastard!" cried Ashley. She kicked the man in the groin and he rolled over in pain. Ashley grabbed the gun and without even thinking, fired 4 bullets into the man. The man dropped dead, blood soaking the floor.

Ashely wanted to throw up. She killed a man. She killed someone. A living person. A person with dreams and ideas and hope.

"Oh god!" cried Ashley as she threw up onto the floor.

"No, No this is not happening!" she cried as she threw the gun to the floor in utter disgust. She screamed and began to sob.

"Oh god no!" She cried. She began coughing frenziedly. As she lay on the floor crying, she heard shouting followed by gun shots.

Ashley looked around for somewhere to hide as the door burst open and a man grabbed her.

"Ashley Phillips?!" asked the man

"Yes!" shouted Ashley as she tried to be heard over the gunshots.

"Come with me now. We're getting you the hell out of here."

* * *

 **Hi guys, thank you for the support, I can't wait to write more. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Will they find Josh? Who was this man Ashley met? Will the Omega Corp succeed in their plan? All this and more coming in the next chapter. Review please!**


End file.
